


I’ve wanted this since the first time I saw you

by Cagetheelephant



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Brian, Brian May/Roger Taylor - Freeform, But Mostly Smut, Drug Use, Hand Job, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pure Smut, Riding, Set in 1972, Top Roger, a little fluff, bottom on top, i wrote this at 3am, im embarassed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cagetheelephant/pseuds/Cagetheelephant
Summary: “Let’s shotgun it,” Roger suggested and plucked the joint out of the guitarist’s hands. When Brian didn’t respond with anything other than a confused look, he quickly explained “like, I take a drag and then exhale it into your mouth as you inhale it,”Or Brian and Roger gets high and fuck
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Kudos: 38





	I’ve wanted this since the first time I saw you

**Author's Note:**

> There is not enough Brian being on the receiving end on this page, so I’ll give it to you

“So have you smoked weed before?” Roger asks his poodlehair of a friend as he rolls up the joint. He carefully rolls the paper around a little to spread it out evenly, not looking up from what he’s doing. 

“I tried once with Tim but that’s about it. Didn’t really feel anything,” Brian answered as he watched Roger swipe his tongue over the paper. 

“Yeah, it’s common to not feel anything the first time, so this is gonna be exciting,” the blonde smiles as he takes up his lighter, lighting the tip until it was a glowing. He took a long drag and held the smoke in his mouth for some while before slowly exhaling. “The weed is kind of shit though, it was the cheapest I could get,” he hands over the joint to Brian. 

“Will I pass out or anything if I take too much?” 

“No.”

“Okay,” Brian mumbled before placing the joint between his lips, slowly inhaling. The smoke filled his lungs in almost a sickening way, it was not the same as a normal cigarette. It felt thicker, and when he exhaled, it felt like his organs were going to join on the way out of his mouth. He didn’t cough though. 

“Let’s shotgun it,” Roger suggested and plucked the joint out of the guitarist’s hands. When Brian didn’t respond with anything other than a confused look, he quickly explained “like, I take a drag and then exhale it into your mouth as you inhale it,” 

“Uhm, alright,” Brian answered, starting to feel his fingers tingle a little. He wasn’t sure if it was the weed or the thought of being so close to his friend whom he unrequited had massive feelings for. 

They sat on the floor against the foot end of Roger’s bed, as Roger suggested they got in a more comfortable position on the bed. Brian was quick to oblige, feeling his ass starting to tickle from sitting on the hard floor. He half laid down against the wall, as Roger climbed up and placed himself half on top of him, face unbearably close. He seductively took a long drag from the joint before leaning close to Brian and slowly exhaling it into his mouth. Brian could feel himself stiffening in his pants. 

~~ 

About ten minutes later which felt like forever, Roger took the last drag from the joint and exhaled it into Brian’s mouth. When they parted a bit more, Roger had a huge grin plastered on his face and it looked like he was about to burst into giggles. Brian on the other hand felt drowsy and horny. Very horny. 

“Why are you so happy? I just feel relaxed and horny,” he wasn’t supposed to say that last part. 

“Horny hmm? It’s because I react more on the sativa and you probably get the reacting from the indica. The sativa makes you like imaginary and happy and stuff while the indica makes you more relaxed and stuff. I’m not quite sure if horny is part of it though,” he grinned, eyelids looking heavy. Brian wondered what he looked like. Probably a tomato judging on the blush he could feel creeping up to his cheeks. 

“I’m- I didn’t mean-“ he was quickly interrupted by a hand against his mouth. He licked a wet stripe over the palm, making Roger burst into laughter and leaning his head back to try to control himself. 

“I could probably help you with the horny part, Bri. That’s what friends do innit?” He slurred when he got himself more together. Brian could feel his heart suddenly beat ten times faster, which was an odd feeling when he was high. 

“Uhm alright,” 

It didn’t take long, probably just a second, before Roger was struggling with opening Brian’s belt and zipper. He finally did it though, and he didn’t hesitate in dragging his pants down to his knees, boxers following, making Brian’s cock spring free against his stomach. 

“Shit Bri, didn’t know you got that much package,” he giggled as he stared down at his cock. Slowly he wrapped his fingers around Brian’s dick, pumping it down, and sat up in a better position to gently grab his balls. “Tight,” he mumbled. 

Brian didn’t know if it was the weed or the fact that it was Roger Taylor holding his dick, but the feeling of finally getting some friction had never felt this good. The feeling spread through his whole body and he couldn’t help but let out a quiet moan as Roger started to pump in a slow rhythm. He quickly put his hand over his mouth, embarrassed for making noise. 

“I want to hear you when I do this, Bri,” Roger teased, letting go of his balls to get rid of the hand over his mouth. The pumping continued, Brian letting out small moans and slurs of Roger’s name along with ‘please,’ when he took his thumb to stroke over the head of his dick. 

“Shit now I’m horny too,” Rog nearly moaned as he looked at Brian’s face, eyes shut tight and mouth hanging slack. “Do you wanna ride me?” Roger grinned as Brian’s eyes snapped open, looking at him like he was a ghost. Three and a half seconds later, Brian moved up to kiss Roger. A sloppy kiss filled with love, eagerness, and need. He felt roger let go of his cock and starting to unbutton Brian’s shirt. When he finally had opened all the buttons he slid it off of Brian’s shoulders, throwing it down on the floor. Brian quickly gripped Roger’s sweater and pealed it off his skin, throwing it the same direction before starting to open his belt and flyer, kicking off his own pants at the same time. 

“Eager are we?” Roger grinned between their kisses. Brian only nodded and let out a small whimper. It wasn’t before the both of them were completely naked that Roger got lube from the bedside table, pushing Brian down on the mattress so that his ass was up in the air. 

Brian could hear Roger adjusting himself behind him, before he felt a digit of the drummer’s fingers, slowly entering his ass. He couldn’t help put letting out a moan at the pleasurable sting. He’d never done this with someone else, only doing it to himself a few times to test how it would feel. Another moan escaped him as the finger got deeper inside and hit a bundle of nerves he didn’t even know he had. He felt another finger entering him, a little slower this time to not hurt his muscles. 

“Shit Brian, you look so good like this, and the sounds you make,” Brian let out another moan at that, as Roger begun scissoring his fingers inside of him to open. “You’re taking this so good, have you done this before?” 

Brian looked behind himself and could see a shit eating grin on the drummer’s face. “Only by myself,” he let out, before a load moan cut him off as that bundle of nerves got brushed again. “I’m ready now, Rog,”

As soon as he said that, Roger pulled his fingers out, laying himself down beside Brian and dragging him on top of him at the same time. More lube was applied to Roger’s cock before Brian slowly started sinking down on his dick, inch by inch,” 

“What have you been thinking about while - ah shit - fingering yourself then?” Roger asked holding Brian’s hips as he sunk down. 

“You,” Brian breathed out as he finally connected with Roger’s balls. He laid down against the drummer’s chest, adjusting himself a little to get used to the stretch. 

“Me? Well that’s flattering,” Roger grinned and took one of his hands up to Brian’s neck, pulling him down for another kiss. As the kiss kept going, Brian slowly starting to lift himself up before he thrusted back down, moans escaping both their mouths, muffled by the lips of the other. The sound of skin slapping against skin became a rhythm in the room, as Brian found the right place to hit those nerves on almost every downturn. 

“Brian, agh fuck, I’ve thought about you too. So many times, about you fucking yourself on my dick, kissing me, what it would be to be with you,” Roger whined between load groans. 

Brian could already feel the sensation in his lower stomach, itching for a release. He stroked his hands up and down Roger’s arms, never wanting to forget how smooth his skin was. “Me too Rog - fuck I’m close,” he groaned, and at that, Roger gripped his dick and started pumping it the same rhythm Brian was fucking himself on the drummer’s dick, and soon Brian spasmed through the best orgasm of his life, every muscle in his body, tensing, including his ass which made Roger come rather unsuspected, and they both moaned into each other’s mouths as Brian collapsed on his chest. 

“Bri, you have no idea how much I’ve wanted that,” Roger said softly, stroking through the mop of curls on Brian’s head. 

“I think I do, because I’ve wanted this since the first time I saw you,”


End file.
